Razorback
El Razorback es una máquina Corpus introducida en la alerta táctica Divina Voluntad en la . La última creación de Nef Anyo, que jactanciosamente afirma que es "impermeable al mal", tiene una debilidad: no es inmune a los ataques de las creaciones anteriores de Anyo, los Bursas Encuentro Un nodo de la Armada Razorback aparecerá cerca de un Repetidor una vez que se complete el estado de construcción en el menú Invasión al apoyar a los Corpus. Los jugadores recibirán un mensaje con la entrega de un Plano de Cifrador Razorback por Lotus, advirtiéndoles a los jugadores que un Repetidor está a punto de ser atacado por Razorbacks. El Plano de Cifrador Razorback es reutilizable y requiere: Disponibles solo en las misiones Archwing sobre Júpiter y Neptuno. Los jugadores deben crearlo y equiparlo para acceder al nodo mencionado anteriormente y abrir la puerta de la habitación de su jefe, porque el cifrado está en constante cambio, y es imposible de resolver manualmente. Tras su uso, todos los jugadores del equipo perderán un Cifrador Razorback. El Razorback se parece y se comporta como el Jackal, y se lucha en una recinto similar. Sin embargo, a diferencia del Jackal, el Razorback es inicialmente inmune a cualquier daño que los jugadores puedan hacerle. Para dañar el Razorback, los jugadores deben utilizar los Bursas estacionados en los balcones superiores del recinto, que junto con Tripulantes y tripulantes francotiradores brindan apoyo de fuego al Razorback. Primero, los jugadores deben desactivar las Barreras láseres que evitan que los Bursas caigan en el recinto. Las consolas relacionadas con las barreras están ubicadas sobre las entradas principales del recinto, y solo desactivarán las barreras temporalmente. Una vez que se deshabilitan las barreras, los Bursas detendrán lo que están haciendo y saltarán al recinto. A partir de ahí, los jugadores deben dañar a los Bursas hasta el punto en que su Consola de control trasera pueda ser pirateada, haciendo que los Bursas ataquen al Razorback. Con suficiente daño, los Bursas incapacitarán temporalmente al Razorback, haciéndolo vulnerable a los ataques de los jugadores hasta que se recupere. Cualquier Bursa pirateado en el recinto morirá tan pronto como el Razorback esté incapacitado, o 10 segundos después de que se generen, lo que ocurra primero. Por lo tanto, los jugadores deben atraer y piratear Bursas hasta que el Razorback haya sido derrotado totalmente. Recompensas Al completar la misión, todos los miembros del escuadrón recibirán uno de las siguientes recompensa: Consejos *Mirage's Eclipse will allow her to take a full missile barrage from the Razorback with very little damage incurred, while standing in the outer portions of the arena and at the console platforms, as these areas are shrouded in darkness. This makes her a very good choice for hacking consoles or Bursas. Eclipse also allows her to greatly increase her damage for the short time the Razorback is vulnerable, by standing in the well lit center of the arena. Together this makes her one of the best Warframe choices for this fight, especially if you want to play solo. *Inaros can use his tether from Devorar to pull Bursas out of the Barrera lásers, additionally, it also stuns the Bursas making them easier to dispatch. **Alternatively, they can be used as sources of healing if your team needs it. *Valkyr can use Histeria to ignore the knockdown effect of the [[]]s, allowing her to kill and hack the Bursa without disabling them. **With the Parálisis prolongada augment, Valkyr can use Parálisis to pull Bursas through the Barrera lásers. *Rhino can use Piel de hierro to ignore the Barrera lásers, allowing him to kill and hack the Bursa without having to disable the barrier. *Bursa Arrieros have shown to be the most effective at wearing the Razorback down due to their heavy armament. Make the most of the opportunity. *Shadow Bursas cannot damage the Razorback. *Frost can cast Globos de nieve on the barrier consoles so that players can hack them in relative safety. *Loki can Intercambio the Bursas directly into the arena, circumventing the barriers altogether. *Resaca de Hydroid can trap the Razorback, taking away a lot of threat while finding and hacking the Bursa. However, the Razorback will still be able to fire rockets and walk out of Undertow. *Casting Magnetizar de Mag on the Razorback will prevent outgoing attacks inside the bubble and can be used to increase damage for Bursas. *Hacked Bursas benefit from Rhino's Rugido. *Wukong can use his Desafiar along with Ira to endure damage while regaining energy. *Nyx can use Mind Control on the Bursas to make them fight without having to hack them. *Ivara can use Merodear and a setup of Dashwire Arrows to stealthily traverse the upper sections of the arena, hacking consoles, damaging the Bursas and the Razorback with little threat to her. **The Razorback is also affected by Sleep Arrows. While sleeping, all its attacks and animations are stopped, including the incapacitation and recovery animation. This can make it harder to tell if the Razorback is vulnerable. Taunts *''"Analysis Complete: (Player name) = UNBELIEVER"'' *''"(Player name) Detected: May the Void take mercy upon you"'' *''"Configuring Tactics: PRAISE THE VOID"'' *''"(Player name) Victory Probability: UNFATHOMABLE"'' Notas *The Razorback's Fireball attack and Rocket Barrage attack can bypass the effect of the Grieta. *After hacking, Bursas have a lifespan of 10 seconds or until the Razorback is weakened. *Falling into the pit around the arena will deal damage over time instead of putting the player back into the arena. *Supply Containers constantly drop from the ceiling of the arena, providing a constant source of energy and ammo. *Bursa Aisladores can deal the most damage to the Razorback after using their knockdown ability which will lower the regeneration of the Razorback's shields. *Auras such as Ruptura de escudos will greatly benefit the group, because this will allow the other Bursas to deal actual damage to the boss instead of simply hitting its shields until they die. *Due to having armadura de aleación y robótico health, is the best damage type against the Razorback. It does however have a reduction to normal corpus shielding, so fighting enemies other than the Razorback may be less effective. *In Razorback Armada node, one of each of the three Bursa types will spawn in the next room if being spotted by security camera. **No Crewmen will be around the tileset along the way to boss room (except Crewmen and Sniper Crewmen providing fire support for Razorback on upper balconies of the arena). Instead, only Corpus MOAs, halietos y La manada de hienas as well as their variants and Eximus variants. *Cryptographic ALUs can only be obtained in Archwing missions over Jupiter and Neptune as long as the Razorback Armada node remains available. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también * Alerta táctica * Bursa Negador * Bursa Arriero * Bursa Aislador en:Razorback